Izanami
300px|thumb|Izanami e Izanagi agiganto el mar con la lanza celestialEn la mitología japonesa, Izanami (伊弉冉尊 o 伊邪那美命, que significa "la que invita") es una diosa de la creación y la muerte, así como la antigua esposa de Izanagi. Es referida como Izanami-no-kami (Diosa Izanami) o Izanami-no-Mikoto (Señora Izanami). Diosa de la creación. Los primeros dioses Kunitokotachi y Amenominakanushi crearon a dos seres divinos, Izanagi e Izanami y le encargaron crear la primera tierra. Para ayudarles, se les dio una lanza decoradac con joyas llamadas Ame-no-nuboko (lanza celestial). Entonces los dos dioses fueron a un puente entre el cielo y la Tierra, Ame-no-ukihashi ("puente flotante del cielo") y batieron el mar con la lanza. Cuando crearon Onogoroshima ("isla creada a sí misma"), descendieron del puente y situaron allí su hogar. Finalmente desearon tener hijos, por lo que crearon un pilar llamado Ama-no-mihashira ("pilar del cielo"; el mi- es un prefijo honorífico) y construyeron un palacio alrededor llamado Yahiro-dono (un hijo es aproximadamente 1,82 m, por lo que el "palacio de 8 hiro" habría medido 14,56 m). Izanagi e Izanami rodearon el pilar en sentidos puestos hasta que se encontraron en el otro lado, siendo Izanami la primera que habló para saludarlo. Izanagi no creía que fuera correcto, pero copularon igualmente. Tuvieron dos niños, Hiruko ("niño-sanguijuela") y Awashima ("isla débil"), pero nacieron deformados y no se les consideraba dioses sino demonios. Pusieron a los niños en una barca y los enviaron al mar, preguntándole a los demás dioses qué habían hecho mal. Le dijeron que la deidad masculina debía haber hablado primero en la ceremonia de matrimonio. Por lo que Izanagi e Izanami rodearon el pilar de nuevo, hablando Izanagi primero cuando se encontraron y consiguiendo un matrimonio exitoso. De su unión nacieron ōyashima o las "ocho grandes islas" del archipiélago japonés: *Awaji *Iyo (después Shikoku) *Ogi *Tsukushi (luego Kyūshū) *Iki *Tsushima *Sado *Yamato (luego Honshū) Aclarar que Hokkaidō, Chishima y Okinawa no eran parte de Japón en tiempos antiguos. Engendraron a seis islas más y muchos dioses. Izanami murió dando a luz a Kagutsuchi (Encarnación del fuego) o Ho-Masubi (origen del fuego). Fue enterrada en el monte Hiba, en la frontera entre las antiguas provincias de Izumo y Hoki, cerca de las prefecturas de Yasugi y Shimane. Izanagi estaba tan enfadado por la muerte de su esposa que mató al recién nacido, creando así docenas de dioses. Muerte Izanagi lamentó la muerte de Izanami, por lo que tras ejecutar a su último hijo, visitó el inframundo (Yomi-no-kuni) con la esperanza de recuperar a su esposa. Pero ella comió alimentos cocinados en el horno del inframundo, por lo que no podía volver. Izanagi rompió su promesa de no mirarla y encendió un fuego, solo para descubrir su estado monstruoso. Para vengarse de su vergüenza, envió a la bruja Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami (Raijin) y Yomotsu-shikome para perseguirle. Izanagi escapó, pero la diosa declaró que mataría a mil personas cada día. Izanagi respondió que cada día nacerían mil quinientas. Chamberlain, Sir Basil Hall (1882). "A Translation of the 'Ko-ji-ki', or Records of Ancient Matters". Transactions of the Asiatic Society of Japan. VI, Section IX. Yokohama. p. 86.; Reedited in Horne, Charles Francis, ed. (1917). The Sacred Books and Early Literature of the East: With an Historical Survey and Descriptions 13. Parke. pp. 8–61. Referencias Categoría:Diosas japonesas Categoría:Dioses del inframundo Categoría:Dioses de la muerte Categoría:SMITE